Dragon Arms
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: Raiden Okami has gone his whole life not knowing the power that rests at his fingertips. But one night an event turns not only Raiden's world upside down, but upsets the balance of the supernatural world in the process. OC X Harem. Issei X Harem. Formerly titled Dragons Rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, I've been wanting to do this OC for a while. So let's just launch right in.**

** Dragon Rising**

Chapter I: A New Life

My name is Raiden. I know, not the correct version, but it's what people call me. My full name is Raijin Takeshi Jin Alexandre Okami. Extensive name, I know. It wasn't me that chose it, if I did choose my own name...it probably wouldn't make it so long. But my name has no linear meaning. People often make fun of it. People often walk up to me and go "Hey Raiden! Jin up!" when I look a little down. Then they are met with a punch in the face because I feel like it.

I'm not a violent person... often. Now onto the matter at hand...

"Raiden! Wake up you lazy asshole!" I was dropkicked by none other than my father, the good Ken Okami.

"Ow, what the hell you old fart!" I yell, clutching my stomach at the area he had smashed his leg on.

"You're late for school! Now move!" He tipped the bed with his unnatural strength and I thudded against the floor, groaning and now having a hard time figuring which way was up. Until my dad picked me up and stood me as straight as a lampost.

My dad was a tall muscular man who had a triangular goatee and brown hair that looked like a Super Saiyan's from Dragonball. Except less blond and not on fire. He usually wore some kind of kimono thing which didn't make any sense since he taught martial arts.

"Right, now get out my room so I can change!" I yelled as I kicked him out of my room.

I love my dad, truly I do. But he can be a pain in the neck at the best of times. But for all his faults, he is a man of virtue. He was the one who taught me my sense of right and wrong, my sense of justice, how to stand up for myself and be the 'black sheep in the herd'. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my sense of individuality and independence. I never do or wear the fashion that's 'in'...which I guess makes me a hipster, I never stand to the side and let others be bullied even if it means taking the heat myself.

I run a hand through my brown spiky hair and sigh. Then look at the time. I have ten minutes left...shit. I sprint to my wardrobe and throw my clothes on.

I wear my school jacket unzipped to reveal a white hoodie which is also unzipped to reveal a white school shirt with the top two buttons undone to reveal a black tank top. The sleeves on all my clothes are rolled up to my elbow to reveal the school tie wrapped around my lower right arm.

On my head I wear a black slouchy beanie with a crimson Chinese dragon design running along the right side.

On my lower half I wear black jeans instead of the normal black trousers of the uniform. A silver chain dangles on my right waist and a crimson belt that hung loosely around my waist.

On my feet I wore crimson and black skater shoes.

I grabbed the messengers back that was hanging on the kitchen door as my mom greeted me.

"Morning Rai."

"Morning."

My mom was French, imagine that huh? I'm an awesome Japanese/French offspring.

On second thought, don't imagine that. You'll get confused.

Cateline Bellerose Okami was a beautiful, kind and caring woman. She had long blonde hair and always seemed to wear white clothing. She frowned at my choice of clothing. "Why must you always go for dark clothing?" She asked.

"Why do you always wear bright clothing?" I asked in retaliation. We had always had this argument, she said it would look visually distasteful to my 'future wife'. When I was little I was kind of married off. I'm yet to know who to though. For all I know it could have been an incredibly mean prank.

"But st-"

"I don't have time for this, I'm late for school."

With that I ran off, unaware of my mother smiling while looking at my dust trail. "They grow up so fast." She then frowned. "But when will _it _awaken?"

* * *

><p>I reached school with ten minutes to spare, somehow. I found my three friends peeping on the Kendo club changing...again. "Sup' pervs?" I say behind them, making the three jump out of their skin.<p>

"Hey Ryu! What do you think you're doing!?" Matsuda yells. He's bald, has monkey ears and is an incredible pervert. "Getting the jump on you second rate pervs, what else could it be?" I questioned. Ise got up and glared at me hard. "Second rate pervs... YOU FOOL! WE ARE NOT SECOND RATE! WE ONLY LOOK AT THE FINEST OF OPPAI-" He was cut off from his speech as a kendo stick came down and goose egged him.

"What are you three perverts doing!?" Came a female voice.

Tho' and behold there stood Katase the human jiggly puff.

Yay.

No seriously, I should be used to stuff like this.

Also the whole club's here. This is nice...

Until they start beating the crap out of us, leaving out Motohama.

"Why was I beat up?" I managed to groan out.

"Because you're a pervert!" Murayama scolded me.

"It was them!" I shot up and yelled in frustration, frantically waving my arms at the three pervs beside me. Only to find the other three running away and the kendo club glaring at me.

"Dammit..."

**This is just a short introduction chapter to the story. I promise the coming chapters will be longer. But on the bright side... no Oc profile right? *ducks* But anyway, please leave a review to tell me what you think. Does it look promising? Or does it look absolute donkey-throwing shit?**

**Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those that favorited, followed and reviewed the last chapter.**

**Also, sorry for taking so long.**

Chapter 2: Awakening  
><span>

After a very harsh, very unnecessary beating at the hands of the Kendo Club (Ow) I managed to walk/waddle/shat ma pants walk to class, where I saw that treacherous perverted bastard. With nigh inhuman speed I grabbed his head and slammed it into the desk.

"Motohama you perverted asshole!" I growled, my grip getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"I regret nothing!" Cried the pervert, his voice slowly breaking with each syllable.

"Oh I'll make you regret something!" I roared, now slamming his head off the desk repeatedly. Right up until I was held back by Issei, who then put me to the side and began to slam Motohama's head off of the desk as well.

"You! Damn! Traitor!" Issei yelled with each slam.

I couldn't help but chuckle, my mood visibly enlightened by Issei's antics. I took a seat as the teacher came in, not even bothering to scold Issei, even going as far to chuckle. He placed his stuff down and started writing notes on the board behind him, after he was done and the class was settled he finally told Issei to stop. "Mr Hyoudou, I believe Mr Motohama has suffered enough punishment for...I don't want to know what he's done but please sit down."

Issei by the time he was asked had managed to mostly calm down, so he got to his seat still glaring burning holes in the head of Motohama, who was now resting his head in a puddle of his own drool. "Totally worth it." Issei muttered.

The lesson resumed as we copied down the notes on the board, it was turning out to be a relatively normal day, go to school, sit in a class then go home. But that time in the classroom I heard something that would change that cycle forever.

**[Well, this is boring.]**

**{Quiet sister, he'll hear us.}**

**[Come on Arcanius, he's a human, and as ignorant as the rest of them.]**

**{Sister, he can hear you right now!}**

Both the voices then shut up, leaving me wondering if I was going crazy. The bell rang, signifying lunch as I stood up and walked out the room, not even bothering with the weird looks I was getting, or the curious ones from a buxom red head or raven haired beauty. I walked to the roof unsure of why I was there. It felt kind of right, it was only later in life I would find out why.

"Ara ara, what an odd place to spend your break." A mature voice came up behind me, taking me by surprise as I spun round to the sight of one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail with two antennas jutting away from the ponytail, it was all kept up with an orange ribbon. She wore the standard uniform for girls in Kuoh Academy, but I definitely wasn't going to complain.

"I guess." I respond calmly, trying to keep my cool in the face of such beauty. She might have been able to see through my facade, because she giggled. But despite this I tried to keep the facade going. I've yet to find out if she saw through it or not. Come on, anything!

"So, Katase the walking Jiggly Puff huh?" I ask, leaning on the barrier. Smooth Raiden, smooth. She giggled and looked me in the eyes, and I felt electricity shoot through my body. Metaphorically of course, I'd be kind of worried if it was literal. "Is that really the best you could do?" She asked. I felt my confidence shatter at that. It certainly wasn't a good feeling that's for sure.

"I-I guess it was..." I said, disappointed in myself a little. She smiled and walked to the railings, standing dangerously close to me. I found a lot of heat going to my face as the side of her hand brushed against mine. I felt a faint thumping in my chest and a elevated feeling in my stomach. It felt alien to me, I hated it, yet I loved every minute of it.

"But still it was a good try." She smiled, and my face got even redder.

She giggled and turned to me, and I felt the tip of her breasts rub against my chest, causing more heat to reach my face. But for the rest of that lunchtime we talked. There was no particular subject in our conversation; bands, books, games, school. It was all there. I was honestly shocked to find out how much we actually had in common. It felt like a dream talking to this girl. A dream that ended cruelly and harshly thanks to the bell. She turned and walked off until I called to her. "Wait!"

She turned towards me, a smile on her face. "Yes?" She asked.

"I never caught your name." I told her with a blushing face.

"Akeno, Himejima Akeno." She told me, her smile growing wider and she did that angelic giggle again.

"Akeno..." I rolled it on my tongue a little bit. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you, I don't ever remember you telling me yours." She replied.

"Raiden, Okami Raiden." I smile.

"Raiden... that's not such a bad name either." She blushed. "Wi-will we talk again? At some point?" I asked, I felt like a lovesick puppy (Probably looked like one too.)

"I look forward to it." She smiled through a blush and I felt elated and as I walked to class, I had no idea that by just that conversation, I would have started events that would change my life forever.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time school ended, Winter can sort of do that you know. The rain started to pour as I pulled up my hood, covering the upper half of my face as I walked across the road, my thoughts still on that lunchtime. So much so that I didn't hear the oncoming eighteen wheeler. It's horn caught my attention as I froze like a deer in headlights. The truck hit me, plain and simple. Was I injured? That's the interesting part.<p>

The truck collided with and in which it would have turned me into a bloody mush on the road. But no, there was a loud clang as I crossed my arms before impact and the truck hit. The truck _pushed _me. Wait, pushed? I look to see crimson lightning envelope my body, and a large scaled shield on my left arm, with a large sword in my right hand.

I looked in shock as I had barely felt the impact, and on top of that I didn't die, what the hell? I stood in shock as the driver came out, who came to stare in shock as well. He stares wide-eyed as he begins to try and stutter out a sentence. But I'm curious about the question.

"J-just what are you?" The man finally managed to get out.

"Me? I'm just your average kid with a badass overload." I smirk, I get the feeling I'm going to take a liking to my new powers.

I jump and grip onto a lamp post, sprint up it and jump to the nearby building, mock saluting the driver as I disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**withdrawnmadness000: No, not really, it was more of a spur of the moment/I like these words thing.**

**Piemaster981: Light novels on Baka Tsuki, read them. **

**Sorry this wasn't longer, but I kind of lost the will to write. **

**But on a better note, the anime's 3rd season is coming in April (I think).**

**But, even though I lost the will to write, this chapter was long overdue, so I pushed it out, but I'll try to do better next time (don't hurt me)**


End file.
